Disseminating computer resources, such as data files and programs, throughout an organization for use by employees in performing their duties can be a challenging task. First, there may be many different managers who are responsible for getting these resources out. For example, an accounting department of a large company may have a payroll section and an information technology (IT) section, each of which is spread out among different sites. The head of the payroll section may want to make sure that all of his/her (hereinafter “his”) employees have the latest version of the client-side payroll software installed on their terminals, and that they all have the latest version of the payroll processing procedure manuals. The head of the IT section may, on the other hand, wish to insure that: all of the employees in the company have the latest anti-virus programs, all newly hired employees have a copy of the user's manual for each major piece of software, and that, when there is a problem with a piece of software, all employees know who the correct contact person is in the IT section.
Currently, organizations make such resources available to their members on various internal web sites. There are problems with this approach, however. One is that it typically forces individuals to go through multiple web links before they can find the resources in which they are interested. Another is that it is not very extensible, since all changes to a web site have to be channeled through the web master. For example, the IT department described above may have to issue new anti-virus software updates as often as once a week. Under the current web page scheme, this requires the individual responsible for the updates to contact the IT web master, provide a path to the update installation program, and remind the web master to post a link to the installation program on the IT web site.
Another example of how challenging it is to make software resources available to large groups of individuals is in the area of software testing. Software companies often expend more time, money, and manpower on testing software than on actual software development. There may be literally thousands of tests, test documents, test methods, and test procedures that have to be disseminated to the various test teams and individual test engineers. The current solution to this problem is found in the use of test management software to organize and consolidate all of the thousands of tests. However, current test management software provides no convenient mechanism for providing additional resources needed to run each test, such as executable programs, documentation, or a way to email the person who wrote the test.
Thus it can be seen that there is a need for a method of making resources available that avoids the above-mentioned disadvantages.